


Everything You Ever Wanted

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: You hate her. You always have, and you know that you probably always will. She was too clever, too beautiful, too selfless, too funny, too perfect.  You hate her mostly because she was Lily Potter, while you were stuck being Petunia Dursley.





	Everything You Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

You have just received the letter, and the "gift" to go with it. And you hate them both. Apparently, your sister had just been murdered. You can't say you hadn't seen it coming. Ever since you had been introduced to that criminal of a boy, you knew that he would take your sister down with him. He was attractive, and charming. He was the perfect husband for your perfect sister; not to mention the fact that your parents adored him, unlike the way they barely tolerated your own husband.

Actually, the abhorrence between you and your sister had started long before that, when you were only 14 and her 11. It stared the day she too received a _horrible_ letter. Well, horrible to you anyway, to her it was the greatest thing to ever happen. Your parents were delighted too-saying constantly how _proud_ they were to have a... you can't bear to say it, or even think it. The word pains you. It reminds you too much of her, and the hatred between you.

You did hate her, truly and deeply. It was not a hatred brought about by petty arguments, or anything equally foolish. No, it was jealousy-though you would never admit it to her-was the real reason you despised her. She was always _so_ perfect: beautiful, funny, clever. All things you could never be. Your parents had always favored her, but when the letter arrived, their adoration only increased ten-fold. You were once again, put on hold.

So you ignored her, completely and utterly, until she couldn't stand it anymore, and begged of you to explain. Then you mocked her, gaining considerable satisfaction in the hurt expression on her face when you told her you hated her because she was nothing more than a _'freak'_. You enjoyed her suffering so much that you bullied her constantly. But, eventually, she grew tired of your empty threats and your overused insults. She grew stronger because of your ridicule, and that only made you resent her more. 

Then you went back to simply ignoring her, except for a few dirty looks and muttered insults under your breath. While she was at her respective school and you at yours, you met your future husband. He wasn't incredibly handsome, or stunningly brilliant in any way, but he loved your, and that was enough for you. So, when he proposed, you naturally accepted. Then, at nineteen-your last year of schooling-you brought him home to meet your parents.

She was there of course, and she seemed to hate everything about him on sight. But your fiancé seemed to be quite taken with your beautiful, charming sister. You noticed him staring at her during meals, and trying to talk to her during teatime. Jealously surged with in, and you did the only thing you could think of at that moment: you told her secret. He was immediately repulsed by her abnormality, and went back to loving you. You were happy that he would not become yet another admirer of your _flawless_ sister.

Your parents were not absolutely delighted with your fiancé, but they were happy enough that you were getting married, and, for once, the spotlight was shining on you. But apparently, your sister could not stand to be outshined, because the very next year, she too brought home a boy. But hers was very different from your husband. He made your mother blush, and your father laugh, and he obviously cared very deeply for your sister. He always held her hand, and when she frowned he would go to incredible lengths to make her smile again. You remember a scene you had eavesdropped on once.

_You were just coming to your parents' home to talk to you mother, and suddenly you heard two distinctive 'pop's in the sitting room. You crept to the sitting room door and peered through suspiciously. Your sister and her fiancé were standing there, both of their faces ashen. Your sister was curiously paler than usual, and she seemed to be shaking, though it was summer at the time._

_"Lily," he said, coming towards her. "Are you alright?"_

_"I think so..." Lily shakes her head, as if uncertain. "I felt as though I would never be cheerful again."_

_"Dementors will do that to you," he explained, rubbing her arms, trying to get warmth back into her._

_"But what were they doing in Hogsmeade? I thought they were supposed to be guarding Azkaban?" Lily asked._

_"I don't know. I highly doubt the Minister would let them stop guarding the only wizarding prison. I fear something is terribly wrong." James said pensively._

_You remember watching in envy as Lily wrapped her arms around his middle, her face buried into his chest. He absentmindedly wrapped his arms around her too, his thoughts elsewhere._

_"I sometimes wonder if we are fighting a losing battle. James, what is going to become of us?"_

_James pulled back and placed both of his hands firmly on Lily's shoulders. He then looked at Lily in a way that made you horribly wish your husband was more like James Potter._

_"Whatever happens," he began, "I will always love you."_

_He leaned down to kiss her passionately, and you fled disgusted._

When they got married that fall, you weren't there. Lily had come to your wedding, but you didn't want to give her the privilege of you attending hers. According to your mother, it was simply _beautiful_ , just like dear, sweet Lily. By the tone of your mother's voice, you could tell she thought it was far better than your own wedding.

Then you got pregnant, and once again, your parents' excitement turned to you. You had your baby, a boy, and your parents visited you much more often. But then, not five months after you gave birth, your sister became pregnant too. And, of course, attention _once again_ returned to Darling Lily. But then, your parents died, suddenly, and tragically.

You blamed it on Lily, especially after she told you dark wizards trying to get to her murdered them. You wondered if she was really that important, but then you stopped yourself. Of course she was. You coordinated the funeral yourself, and made a point of telling your sister she was not to attend. She didn't

Nearly a year and half later, after not hearing from Lily at all, she knocked on your front door.

_You opened the door warily._

_"Leave." Lily said abruptly._

_You narrowed your eyes, "Excuse me?"_

_"You are not deaf, nor did I stutter."_

_You feel your face getting hot, "How_ dare _you show your face, or even talk to be after what you did to our parents?"_

_She doesn't even blink an eye, "It's Voldemort. He will kill you if you don't leave soon."_

_Paling at the mention of your sister's world, "And what would_ he _want to kill me for? I do not possess your_ freakish _capabilities."_

_"He wants you for the same reason he wanted to kill our parents; for the same reason James's parents are dead."_

_"You're that important?" You asked, though you already knew the answer._

_"It's not just James and I, " Lily explained, "But Harry too!"_

_"So what is it you expect me to do?"_

_"Leave London. Never mention anything about magic, me, or the name Potter. Don't even mention our parents."_

_"After this you will be dead to me," you said coldly._

_She winced, "If that's what it takes."_

_She lingered, and that made you uncomfortable. "Well, goodbye then." You say, urging to exit._

_"Wait!" Lily held your door open with a surprisingly strong arm. "If James and I die... If we get killed and something happens to Sirius, I want you to raise Harry."_

_She was crying, and somehow, you felt your own hot tears running down your face, and you felt yourself nodding._

_After noticing you had agreed, Lily wiped her eyes, stoic once more. You got the feeling she hadn't cried in a long time._

_"Goodbye," she said sadly._

_As you looked at each other for the last time, for the first time you understood each other completely._

_Then you shut the door._

When you had agreed to raise her son, you knew it would happen eventually. Since the first time you had seen her and that Potter boy, you knew. They were too lively, too young, too full of passion. And you know that in the end, it was that same fiery passion gleaming in her eyes that had killed her.

You wonder how she must have been before she was murdered. Bold, no doubt. And you're sure she was indignant too. She _had_ sacrificed herself for her son anyway. Your eyes are once again drawn to the letter you are holing in your shaking hands.

_Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley,_

_It is with great regret that I cannot inform you of such dreadful news in person. I suppose you are wondering about the infant sitting on your doorstep. You see I am afraid your sister, Lily Potter, and her husband, James Potter, were brutally subsequently murdered not an hour ago. This would leave their poor son, Harry, orphaned. thus the child._

_Voldemort, the murdered of you sister, had only intended to kill Harry, but Lily sacrificed herself for her son at the last moment. This left remnants of the oldest form of magic upon Harry. When Voldemort tried to turn his wand on Harry, he found he couldn't, and was, in turn, destroyed himself. Though he is not dead, I fear. It is only a matter of time before he rises to power again, and that is why you must take Harry._

_He is still protected by his mother's sacrifice, and will be until he comes of age. That is, as long as he is living in the place his mother's blood calls home, the place_ your _blood calls home. As long as Harry is living under your roof, he will be safe from any harm that may come his way._

_I thank you for your kindness, and I sincerely hope that you will raise Harry as you would your own son._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

'Raise him as my own,' you laugh. 

Harry Potter was not deserving of your love. His mother had stolen your parents' love from you, so now you must steal his parents' love from him. Finally, through your sister's child, you will get the long sought after revenge you had been craving.

'She would never do that you your son,' a voice inside of you tells you.

 You bitterly agree with the voice. Lily would never be so cruel, she was perfect after all. But, you decide, you were never anything like her anyways; you were always her polar opposite. Yet, you still wish everyday you could have been her. You wish you could have lived her life for her, even her death. 


End file.
